


In the Time of Indigo Cloud's Return to the Reaches and the Inception of the Court of Jade Moon...

by Measured_Words



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Moon Raised in Opal Night, Badass Ladies In Charge, Courtship, F/M, First Meetings, Loneliness, Politics, References to Character Death, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shattered remains of the court of Indigo Cloud have made their return to their ancestral home in the Reaches, looking to rebuild.  Jade, their reigning queen, hosts visitors from one of the region's most powerful courts: Opal Night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Time of Indigo Cloud's Return to the Reaches and the Inception of the Court of Jade Moon...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/gifts), [lastwingedthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwingedthing/gifts).



> You both had a similar AU request - I hope you don't mind sharing a treatlet :)

Jade was doing her very best to keep her full attention on the visiting queen from Opal Night, and not on the consort seated behind her. In a normal court, one of the other consorts would have come to take him away by now to show him around. But there were no other consorts in Indigo Cloud – only Stone, and Jade was sure he wasn't planning to sit this one out. There was too much at stake.

"Malachite understands very well the havoc that the Fell can wreak on a vulnerable court," Celadon was saying. "She was impressed that you managed to escape at all."

The cost was obvious. Jade's claim to be a reigning queen was weak, with such a small court, and no consort of her own. The consort Stone has brought her from Star Aster had died in an epic fight against the Fell as the rest of the court had tried to flee. He'd been lucky. They'd lost Pearl then too, and Balm, and so many others... Jade clamped down on the aching loneliness that swelled in her, setting it aside for some other time (never). Part of her hoped that Celadon had come to make an offer to take them in. But the survivors had fought so hard...

"I appreciate her esteem of our endurance," Jade answered, taking a polite sip of tea. The consort was watching her – brazenly so. He was sleek and lean looking, alert, bold... Not like any other consort she'd ever met. As much as she wanted to put on a brave face for Celadon, Jade realized that she didn't want to look weak in front of him, either. "We apologize that we are not currently able to offer you the full hospitality of our court. As we have only recently returned to our ancestral home, we are still in the process of restoring the tree to a suitable condition."

There – she acknowledged her lack of etiquette without looking, she hoped, too weak, and stated their intentions to remain and settle in.

Celadon's spines flickered – she was pleased. "Malachite values anyone who understands the true threat of the Fell. There are too many courts in the Reaches who treat them as a distant concern. A court that has direct experience, that understands how they operate, and what they’re after beyond simple destruction, could prove a valuable ally."

Jade felt a chill. The Fell had tried to steal Current. Stone had rescued a royal clutch from Sky Copper who'd nearly been abducted as well. Yes – Jade knew that the Fell wanted more than just a meal out of the Raksura. She nodded her acknowledgement, and Celadon continued, turning to the consort.

"This is my clutchmate, Moon. We both survived the attack on our court – barely. However our father, Dusk, was taken by the Fell. Our birth queen did not allow either of us to grow up weak."

"I see... That's very interesting." It was – there was more to the story, she could tell. More than just the obvious catch that was about to come. Jade wasn't sure she cared, if it meant that her court would survive. If it meant she wouldn’t have to be alone. If maybe someone else could be strong for her, even just for a while.

"In the interest of keeping the Reaches strong, Malachite would like to offer Moon – and his warriors – to you, and to Indigo Cloud."

"His warriors?" Her eyebrows shot up. This was highly unusual. "An escort, you mean?"

Celadon shrugged and settled her spines: a practiced gesture. Probably she had practiced, or at least planned, exactly what to say. "To allow you some breathing room while you re-establish yourselves in your Colony Tree. Moon has trained with them personally."

Either Malachite didn't trust them to keep Moon safe, or she wanted to use Indigo Cloud to establish a second defensive outpost for when the Fell would come to the Reaches. Probably both, though Jade didn't think Moon needed anyone's protection. She still felt there was something else Opal Night was hiding. But they would have to deal with that later. At this point, any other court they'd had contact with had been cordial at best, and Opal Night would be a very powerful ally. "I will give your offer careful consideration. But please, you have come a long way. Rest, and be welcome in our home."

Jade needed to talk to Stone, and the leaders of the Arbora. And if she were lucky, maybe she'd get a chance to speak more privately with Moon...


End file.
